So,What's Love?
by TRANSIENTFREEDOM
Summary: In exchange for aiding her in finding the 50 scattered Mirror Shards, Dark asks Zelda to teach him the meaning of Love...Will he find out? Will he experince it? Read to discover!  Includes fluff,fights,lots more! Rated M for language! No nasty scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

**This is my new AND first LOZ Fanfict….And I will not continue unless I get over AT LEAST 3 reviews! P.S. NO YAOI!**

**Like I always did in fanficts I make Omakes and Previews~~but no omake for the first one!**

**PLZ R&R!~~ Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

The shadow of the _hero_ Link walked aimlessly in his favorite woods, the Dark Woods, for already 2 hours. It ached his head just by bringing up the word 'Love'. The single word was the problem to Dark Link's crazy actions. 'Love', the one he could never understand, and never _will_. Because of that _one_ word, he wandered around, destroying trees as he passed by, killing everything that breathed on the way, and causing mostly everything to wither with his Dark powers.

Luckily, nobody in the woods could notice that some madman was in the woods causing catastrophe, thanks to his dark tunic he was wearing. The color blended well with the murky foggy woods, he now stomping on.

_The 'hell is 'love'?_ Like always, the warrior kept on asking the same questions to himself over and over again….well..until he was satisfied, which never happened. _Ever_.

He couldn't see, or admit that he was dense, dumb, blunt, perverted, evil character. He probably never admits it because he's the opposite of the _Hero Of Time,_ who he despised. Everytime someone states that he looks just like Link, he either grits his teeth, tighten his grips, glare with his piercing eyes, or kill him/her.

He never seems to get that asking questions to one's self, are the questions that are most difficult to answer.

He was still stomping around until, suddenly his feet and nose started to burn. He came to a halt to see what was happening to him, _no. _

He saw what was happening in his _surroundings_.

…_..Don't tell me…! _He cursed when his theory became precise; he _was_ in the Light world…!

He should've known that he would end up here, IF he _knew_ he had walked through the path he had made himself that leads to this, so called filthy world. There he was, standing in the middle of the Light woods.

"Fuck." He cursed aloud in disappointment. _Thing had to get wor-_

He thought carefully for a moment. He certainly couldn't turn back _now! _

_I mean, Its been already 4 years since I last came here..!_

Having the thoughts of more than before, he sat down below a tree that made an adequate amount of shade. His hands supported the back of his head and his legs were crossed on the big boulder in front of him. He began to think of positive things to erase the word 'love' from his mind.

_This is WAY better than being at the Dark world. Always at the bar, drinking, and then start a fight with the drunk bastards,…the' dumbshits didn't even stand a damn chance against me-! It was at first, the delight in drinking the alcohol, and beating the crap out'of 'em. Oh! And the best part after that were the whores at the bar rooms. How I always fucked them hardcore everytime I see a fuck-able chick available. Delicious. _

His lips curled up into an evil smirk when a light bulb flashed in his dense mind.

_Moreover, I could discover the definition of 'love' while I'm here..! Hell yeah!_

He chuckled in accomplishment. _I just need to find someone willing to teach me that..!_

"Perfect."

: : : : : : : : : : : :

The shekiah (or Zelda) ran as fast as she could across the field. She grasped tighter onto the small piece of the mirror shard she just obtained. In fact, that was the reason she was running right now; away from the monster she stole the shard from. Sheik didn't give a sweat, but the princess inside her gave in. Because of the anchor inside her, Sheik had to stop, even in this dangerous situation. Fortunately, she ceased at the safe zone, the Light Woods, the zone where monsters from the Dark cannot trespass. She sighed in big relief.

"Thank..the Goddess…!" After a good amount of oxygen entered and exited repeatedly, she crouched down in exhaustion. The shekiah immediately turned around in caution when she heard loud footsteps approaching to her direction. She felt the need to hide.

Having sprinted across the long field, she had no other choice than to conceal herself behind the nearest tree, which was standing right beside her. She heard a man's husky voice just as the footsteps stopped, it came from the same direction of it.

"Damn…! Fucking Chu-!" Sheik could tell that he swore because of the Chu-chu.

_He probably stepped on it_ thought the shekiah, as she popped her head out alittle to discover the man's identity.

There stood a young man wearing a black tunic, similar to Link, but slight different. He wore it in a way where people would see it as more…non-innocent looking. His collars were high up at his jaw level, revealing his delicious pale collarbones. That wasn't it; a small portion of his middle chest was open. His belt had chains hanging on it. Every time he made a motion, the chains dangled, making a '_cling'_ sound. She looked up at his face and she had to admit, he _was_ handsome. _And_ he looked young, probably around her age or more. He had grey-white hair; bangs like Link, but more bizarre…? All his grey locks were out of order, not in place, which made him much hotter. He had very pale skin like a vampire with Links features. His left ear had a sparkling, blood red earring. And most of all, his eyes…They were blood red, filled with pure lust to kill, and it looked like it could paralyze someone just by staring.

Zelda/Sheik turned back instantly when Dark Link shifted his attention to the sly shekiah. Doubting she failed in hiding again, she held her breath and turned back to where the man stood before, only to see no one there..! She gasped and released all the air she held in her mouth whe see looked upon the dark man who was right in front of her with a smirk on his face; staring.

He spoke in a very deep, husky-ish voice

"How'd ya' know my favorit' game is Hide and Seek..?" His smirk changed into a wide, evil grin.

_Is he after the mirror shard..? _Thought sheik. Her eyes enlarged from the presence of another Mirror Shard really near her. When the shekiah slyly sidled to her right, the warrior quickly threw his right arm to block her.

"Where'd ya' think you're goin', miss..?" he hissed, his smile still locked onto his face.

"How'd yo-you know my g-gender..?" she stammered, staring at his eyes.

He dodged her questioned, "I see you're havin' a hard time findin' those mirror shards'.." He spoke in a teasing tone.

"None of your conc-" He interrupted her planting by his forehead on her mummy wrapped one.

"Oh, it _sure _is..!" he chuckled in the middle of his response. Although it wasn't visible, Sheik/Zelda blushed inside her white wraps. She had to admit, he _is_ sexy enough to be a chick magnet.

Forgetting the situation she was caught up in, she tried imagining his body, and how well-bred it really is in reality. Her blush intensified as she shook her head to shake off the wrong images that were in her a mind. The _'images' _didn't disappear until Dark Link snapped his fingers in her face.

"Whatcha thinkin' about…? Dark Link stroked onto one of the wraps which were covering her pretty face. He detected the trigger on the wrap and pulled it roughly, causing it to peel off steadily. Her pale skin came out of its hides in a very short moment, along with her shekiah form. Having the darkness peeling her, the power in the wraps withered. But her clothes remained the same.

"_princess?" _he finished with a teasing tone and smirk.

Pissed, Zelda quickly fought off her blush, and tried her best to act strong as she can.

"Are you after them too?—The mirror shards?" The princess hissed at him; her voice now more feminine.

To her surprise, he answered like reflex, "no."

"Wha-?" He cut her again, except this time he placed his forefinger on her sparkling lips. Well,…to his eyes, all her features sparkled.

"Let's make a _deal_."

Zelda shivered from his suspicious-looking smile. _Is it just me..? or did his eyes just turn more red and more…glowy?_

She came back to reality.

He chuckled in a mocking way when he noticed her blushing again.

"What? Did I get sexier than _before?_" he intentionally puffed his hair to add another piece of '_sexiness'_.

The girl blushed even more, if it was possible, when he did his 'additional action'.

Silence filled the already silence atmosphere.

"So, What's your answer? I'm not _patient_." He purred, in an attempt to make her blush again. How he enjoyed the sight of girls falling for him; calling all types of words. Examples, cute, sexy(obvious), hot, addictive,..?

But, instead of what he had expected, she smiled right back at him. Dark Link raised a brow at the unexpected reaction.

"How can I answer when I don't know what deal it is?" She teased. He thought for an excuse, for he never admits he was dumb.

"...I—Screw you…" He pouted as he crossed his eyes a little.

Zelda made a mental note; loving his cute expression. _Make him admit defeat/he's dumb at times in order to gain a pout._ She giggled as she asked

"So..What deal?"

His pout steadily on his face he answered with second thoughts,

"I'll do—no…I'll _help_ your little 'shard hunting' in exchange..! You will teach me the definition of-"

A cute little blush came in view on his cheeks.

*Zelda* _cute…_

"-finition of..'Love'! Ask why..? You're dead..!"

_Did I just hear that right? _

"L-love?" she blushed at the wrong thought.

"Yeah that's right! It's frustrating to not know what every stinkin' person does..!"

"Will you protect me?" She asked with an evil grin, which was so~ out of her characteristics. She thought he may be of use. And teaching a single word wasn't such a difficult thing to do.

"If it involves killing,_ then..._yes."

"Deal."

He separated the distance between them and held out his pale hand towards her. She accepted.

He shook her hand roughly.

"…Dark Link.."

"..Sheik"

"liar."

She stepped on his foot in frustration.

"OW! You're strong for a princ-"

"Shut it..! Call me Zelda or princess anywhere-" She opened her sapphire eyes in displeasure to glare at his red ones.

"-You're dead..!"

He puffed her brownish-yellow locks that were sticking onto her chin. "Yes, ma'am..!"

He gazed at the magenta sky of the light world on purpose to not look at her. Otherwise, he would've teased her about blushing again, only to receive another stomp on the foot. Still gazing above he asked,

So, what's Love?"

"Not now."

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued XD BTW No reviews= no update!~~~~Three reviews are enough!

**Preview:**

Darklink: "Ouch! What was that for?"

Zelda: "Call me…"

Zelda: "I'm hungry.."

Commoner: "Sorry, never heard of it.."

Darklink: "You wanna go?"

Zelda: "OMG! Dark Link You-!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Kitty? Cutie?


	2. Kittie Cutie?

Chapter 2: Kitty? Cutie?

**Heres the update! And never thought I'd get 4 reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**Thanks: NURICLEINT, Jacob L, Ardeth The Awesome, SugarCANDY, and Dea Lux!~~**

**P.S. Thanks for the M rating opinion guys!**

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

The two were still walking, silently, in the woods aimlessly.

Zelda broke the awkward silence. She nudged the silent male warrior at her side with a little anger.

"I thought you knew the way..!"

When he shook his head in confusion, she readied her fist and was about to punch him, which he barely dodged it.

"Ouch!" He shrieked in his usual tone. "I said I don't know the way..!" He had yelled at her only to receive another fist on his…chest this time. He choked a little on the compression on his chest from the princess. He began to wonder if her hand didn't hurt at all when she punched him, he had a well-bred body after all. And he was proud of it; not too muscular and not too skinny, just perfect.

And like his assumption, her hand seemed like it was awfully in pain. When Zelda noticed he was smiling at her reaction, she immediately shuffled her hands behind her back, with a blush across her cheeks.

Dark Link only rolled his eyes along with a chuckle.

"Take this as an advice, never hit my chest." He smirked.

Zelda pouted and walked in a faster pace, going ahead of the dark warrior.

"cute." he mumbled in a small tone, but just loud enough that it was audible to her.

When she heard this, Zelda couldn't admit that her heart just skipped a beat at the comment.

_Omg Zelda!_ she cursed herself.

The two finally arrived in front of the Hyrule town main entrance…after three hours of fighting and wandering that is. Dark Link sighed in front of the gate and then looked up at the sky; it was black with beautiful glitters floating about. The corner of his lips curled up from gazing at the dazzling night sky. Just as he was about to open the heavy door for Zelda, she opened it herself with an unhappy expression.

For a second, he wondered if she was strong enough to throw him to Jesus, and the answer was probably _yes_ because the princess just punched him in the abdomen so hard he couldn't let out a shriek. Zelda excused herself into her own hometown, leaving the dark warrior choking on the cement floor behind; He fell unconscious from the punch on the spot where people pass out when hit without noticing. Although she didn't express it, she was actually concerned about him right now. After all, the princess had great strength, just in case someone tried to murder, or rape her. Impa trained her in her childhood on how to defend herself from horny men. She even taught Zelda how to escape a nasty situation by seducing the men; and then deceive them. In order to succeed this method, Zelda had to keep her body in constant shape.

The feeling of regret started to come up, but she possibly couldn't take him into the castle of light, not him..! Before leaving the defenseless warrior, she gave one last quick glance at him, and ferociously overwhelmed the idea of 'I regret it' to 'Nah, for his sake!'

_I hope he stays down until the gates close….I hope.._

: : :

The moist grass came in contact with the dark warrior. Thanks to the cold tingle, Dark Link finally opened his eyes with caution of his whereabouts. He got on his knees and lifted his head heavily and looked up at the gate, only to see the torches out and the gate locked..! A little concerned about the solitary princess, he rapidly examined about an entrance. He couldn't recollect why and how he was out for so long.

"..Damn!" he cursed himself for being so dumb.

Above all, he needed to find the chick…quick. Dark Link's eyes landed critically on the veins that hung loosely on the brick walls of Hyrule castle.

_Perfect._

: : : : :

It has been 4 hours since she came inside the town and still hasn't got into the _castle._ Although she desperately tried, all of it came to failure. She cursed herself for asking her father to make her room in the _highest _tower like in all fairy tales when she was 6 years old.

She endeavored on vein climbing, only to make her butt sore from stumbling so many times. She put herself at great risk and tried disguising herself as one of the royal guards but almost got her neck chopped off at such young age. Most of the hours were wasted while searching for Impa, her trusted acquaintance, and eventually lost all hope when one of the guards told her that she was presently absent, off on a King's mission.

Exhausted, the young princess lazily walked to a corner and dropped herself on the floor. Knees to her chin, hood over her head, she guaranteed safety. The girl comfortably leaned her head on the hard, cold walls to get enraptured by sleep. She closed her eyes and wondered anxiously if Dark Link awoke or not. No answer popped up. Her silent mind didn't give her any shit. Why? She asked herself; she fell asleep.

: : : :

Dark Link for the seventeenth time fell on his face from attempting to climb the veins at the back Hyrule walls. His id kept saying "give up" while his unconscious side urged him to never give up. Thanks to his incredible willpower, he over the walls for the castle walls in success. He panted heavily after such effort, triggered his feet, and started to run towards the town. He used the most basic, yet difficult option, his instincts, for he had never explored such place.

He ran and ran trying to ignore his thighs that were burning as if on fire. The warrior stuck his head at this corner and that corner, even inconvenient locations, such as…that garbage can. Here, you can notice Dark Link has one side that is very similar to Link; they're both dense and naive.

He blinked and came to a halt when he saw the capital letter "I" held high on the board, on the way. The young man backed up to read it more clearly. It read "Inn".

_I hope it's still open…_He carefully observed his surroundings one last time and resumed in searching for the cocky princess.

: : :

His lungs squeezed eager for air, while he desired for more stamina. Sweat dripped non-stop down his face and lead to his collarbones. He felt both anger and fatigue, he couldn't take it anymore. Exhausted, he chucked his heavy weaponry on the floor, closed his eyelids, and let his body fall independently. He smiled in delight of the cold stone floors. The warrior heavily opened his left eye and turned his face to the left simultaneously.

_I'm safe…but is..she..?_

Bad omen. That was the first phrase that came in his mind. The warrior endured the everlasting pain and quickly got back to his feet. Ho he wanted to lie there and fall into deep sleep. However, he needed to find the woman. It was strange how she kept tugging t his mind, causing him to want to insulate her with all his might. Darklink kept questioning himself, as a matter of fact, no answer popped up.

_Well, it's just the way life is…! …You live because you want to find the answer. And when you do find it, you get another blockade that you need to solve…and so on!_

: : :

Dark Link ceased running again, in front of the inn he had passed by before, due to fatigue. He pondered for a while.

_Surely no one would take my belongings…no..! commoners can't even touch my shit! Ha! I'm brilliant! _

He undid the straps connecting to his weaponry and threw them on the bench, beside the entrance. He loved the feeling of cold air brushing against his burning back at last. It felt so fresh. On top of that, he felt like as if he can fly to the sky and soar across all of termina fields. Closing his eyes, the dark warrior inhaled one last relieving breath and was off again.

: : :

While the young man was suffering, the princess was filled with happiness, enjoying her dream, so called "girl's love fantasy". Many random themes popped up in her dream, starting from her childhood days with Link, to…making out with DarkLink? The girl woke up immediately following with a deep gasp.

_What the hell was that? What's wrong with me? _

Zelda grabbed her face, and she'd expected she was blushing furiously. The teenage princess began to slap her cheeks with fair strength.

"Oughhh! My god! Stupid Zelda!" she gritted. The girl observed her surroundings carefully to make sure no one saw her _true side_- her childish side. When 'safety' was confirmed, she sighed in relief. But immediately her ease disappeared when she thought of DarkLink again.

_I wonder what happened to him..? I hope he's still… alive.._

She resumed pondering until she finally hit the idea that she should go look for Darklink. Zelda stood up and checked her dress, it was still in good condition. No sooner was she about to run to the South town, she felt an incredible force push her to the ground.

_What the-!_

She didn't know where the pain was coming from, but all she could do was squint her watery eyes and scream, though her voice was cut off with a cloth gag. She acknowledged herself being thrown on the floor once again and was getting beat by something like a sturdy baseball bat. Zelda couldn't stand it anymore. The pain was killing her, like a thousand needles stabbing at her. Whoever was silently attacking the princess, easily lifted her petite body,once he confirmed she could no longer lift a finger, and moved on. She didn't dare to open her eyes; or rather she didn't even try for she knew she was blindfolded.

Zelda predicted the unknown person was a male from the looks of his vitality. No, she didn't like that. She's light, so either sex could carry her with no difficulty.

The princess hadn't noticed it but the person stopped and dropped her gently on the cold floor. The teenager yelped when she felt a hand slithering inside her dress. How she wished she could kick the pervert who was reaching inward to her-

With all her might she weakly jolted the man with her left legs, her heels broke off simultaneously. Immediately the man was in displeasure.  
Unable to resist any longer, he reckless started at her clothings. He pulled at it several times, trying to find the trigger which loosens up the dress. It took great difficulty, for she was carelessly kicking the air.

_...DarkLink..!_

She couldn't take it anymore. He began to grab at her fragile legs and- spread them? When she perceived his intensions, Zelda again, struggled with a hopeless facial expression. The unknown man finally took hold of her completely and readied his next intention. Just as he was about to explore his eager hands,

BAM!

he found himself flying in the air, groaning in sudden pain. As he flew a great distance, he opened his eyes, only to see something he hadn't hoped for. Blood was splattering together with him in the air. The drunkard finally collided with the stone floor after the surprising flight. In immense pain, he searched the spot that hurt so much. The man's eyes widened when he detected a large glass shard lingered on his side. His sight blurred as if he had been given intense sleeping pills. He initiated screaming non-stop until death caught up to his last breath.

Darklink spat on the ground with an unhappy expression

**::Meanwhile**::

Zelda continued panting as she was unsure of her unknown savior. She began to stir.

_Could it be…? _she waited until this _prince charming_ came for her. As soon as skin came in contact, everything turned murky...

: : : : : : : : :

The only thing that emitted brightness was a solitary candle light which illuminated the room dimly. In the middle of the room was the single bed, in which the princess rested peacefully. Beside was her savior, Darklink, anxiously watching her breathing evenly with her two hands tugged inside the thick, quite expensive blanket.

Thankfully, the owner of the inn provided Zelda with a new pair of clothes. Well, he guessed she had no choice but to contribute, after seeing such a pretty girl wrecked. The ma'am had given him a long white, one-piece, dress for her, with a sincere smile. It was simple, but extremely a gorgeous one, almost too beautiful it was a waste to wear such dress to bed. So, in the end he shoved the white dress in the dressing room, furnished in the corner of the room.

Darklink was only wearing his runners and shorts, revealing his super pale skin. _Super pale_. (Here readers imagine him without his long hat on.^^ *drools*) He had his long, black, silky hair tied in a small bun at a low level to keep it out of the way. (Read Ocarina of time manga and there you'll find a part where Link has his hat off. Then you'll get the image of Darklink with his hair tied.)

_She's cute…heh.._

He imagined what might of happened next if he hadn't cut through the action. He imagined her getting raped -A tint of red could be seen across his cheeks.

Darklink shook the pleasurable thoughts away and turned his attention back to the sleeping beauty. After a few minutes, he began to have the urge to remove the few locks that drooped down to her face, partially covering her pretty little face. Unable to withstand the _urge_, he extended his bare arm slowly towards the golden locks that hang loosely.

_Centimeters away…~!_

SLAP! There it went. Totally unaware of her surroundings, the girl had slapped him across his cheek, grabbed his arm, twisted it, and pinned him down on the floor. The pair was on lying on the floor, facing each other. The partner blinked and smirked.

"Hey Cutie~" he purred seductively. Heat travelled to her cheeks with improbable speed. Her whole body was red by the second..!

"Wha-What the..What the-cutie?..!" she stammered. He lightly pushed her off of her, after noticing their _naughty_ position.

"I let you do that…there's no way I'd fall for such a childish _defense_." She had missed that teasing smirk for a while.

"hmph!" was her cute response. "Can't you think of another name?" she pouted with her eyes shut.

It was silent. DarkLink looked at the window, in which stars could be seen through. Then out of the blue, a black kittie popped out of nowhere, revealing itself to the cat-lover Darklink. The light bulb kindled with a ding!.

"…Kittie?"

She blinked with another layer of 'blush' plastered on her face. She opened her mouth to utter but no words came out. So she changed her mind, taking it as a bad omen.

"I- Nevermind." there was no use of complaining, and she admitted it. she liked the way how he called her names...for some reason.

The princess examined about already with the predicament that it was an inn.

"Where are we…?" she asked as if she had no idea, although she did. She knew this town better than anyone.

"Inn, dumbass..!" was is his cold reply.

She rolled her eyes and this time, she checked out him this time…! Her face was a tomato as soon as she noticed his appearance.

_How come I haven't noticed it earlier…!_

The warrior was scratching his head, looking about while she was pondering. He stretched and lightly smacked her golden head.

"Ow!" she shot off her death glare, only to receive another sexy smirk.

"Wha-what was that fo-"

"What's love?" He leaned in forward and planted his forehead on hers, just like when they _coincidently _met.

The corner of her lips curled up instantly. She puffed her partner's bizarre black hair.

"attraction." She had said it as if she was reminding herself that she was attracted to-

He frowned for he heard something totally out of his expectations. Hell did he know the meaning..!

Darklink gave up and stood up. His sight was caught on the bed, recalling their sleeping arrangements.

Zelda wondered why he was staring at the bed with such a…such a- cute expression!

"..you're cute sometimes…." The young man who was determining the arrangements a second ago, froze after hearing something out of the blue. He slowly turned his direction to the princess, who was daydreaming while looking at him. His black brows gathered inwards in confusion.

"You…just said that out..loud..?" no response.

"..-Hey!" this time he shouted a little. Still no response.

"Kittie!"

"…."

"-Cutie!"

"…."

"Zelda!"

she yelled like reflex "I told you not to call me _ZELDA!_" He flinched by her sudden spoiling.

"Well, you didn't answer..you spaz!"

"I di-what?" she shook her hands at his face.

"Whoa whoa~ What are we talking about..?"

"…." He smirked and remained silent.

"Did I say something wrong..?" she began to get a bad feeling about this. About his freaky smirk.

Darklink smiled more evilly and gently wrapped his strong, arms around her slender waist and pulled her towards him.

"Oh~nothing" he purred as he dropped his body on the bed with her, as she was totally offguard.

"eep!"

"let's just go ta' sleep cutie~" he close his eyes softly as he talked.

She struggled with all her might, but it was futile. His arms were around her petite body tight, unwilling to let go.

"Let go or else-!"

The warrior snapped his fingers which instantly caused the the light to extinguish. His two blood red orbs were the only objects visible in the dark.

"Or else what?~"

Although she couldn't confirm it, she knew he was smiling right now. She glared back at the red ones and turned her tomato face away, assuming he could see in the dark.

"nothing" she muttered to the male. She heard him chuckle and purr

"your face is a tomato..~"

_Ah~oo late..he already saw. He can see..!_

For some reason it was fairly comfortable in his arms, despite his cold skin. She inhaled his odor and relaxed. Within a few seconds, she fell into deep slumber. While Darklink didn't get the feeling of _odd_. He just closed his eyes in his current position and brought up the definition "_attraction"_ only to bewilder himself once again.

Once he confirmed she had fallen into deep sleep, he silently slid out of the warm bed and fixed the blanket properly for her. He crouched beside the bed with his arms lying on the covers beside her, and meditated.

"..Attration eh..." He smiled as if he got it..!

"...hmph.." Guess-not. He couldn't even catch a single clue, even though he was facing it right now...

**TO BE CONTINUED!~~~ Reviews are love!**

* * *

Well!~~~ there was my SUPER LATE chapter^^;; hope ya'll enjoyed it! And ladies and gentlemen~ ahem. This is still the beginning, they're real hunting hasn't begun yet..?  
**A/N: this could be, just might seem like AU later on so- ummm... just alarming!^^  
My next chap might; no, extremely late, since i need to update my FE fanfict! thanks for reading and oh yeah, errors? Pm or reviews are fine- i like being corrected!(_)**

**P.S. For those who read the PREVIEW and noticed sth is off, I really apologize for not matching it quite right with this one soo this time i will not make such a foolish mistake! I apologize! i had things and so, plz understand me T_T**

* * *

Preview!:

Darklink: "It suits you well.."

Zelda: "I'm hungry"

Darklink: "no, buy that!"

Zelda: "Come here Darkli-!"

Darklink: "Damn..! RUN!"

Next chapter: Close call


End file.
